A variety of protective garments and coveralls are commercially available for protecting against various hazards. One such class of garments provides protection against splashes of corrosive liquids, hot liquids, molten metals and the like. A typical commercial garment for protecting its wearer against direct exposure to liquids of high temperature (i.e., about 150.degree. C. and higher), usually has an outer shell which is designed to prevent penetration by the hot liquid and an inner liner which is designed to provide a further thermal barrier between the wearer and the heat source. Usually, the outer shell is very heavy and does not permit passage of vapor. When combined with a typical inner liner, the complete garment is usually very heavy, quite bulky and uncomfortable to wear. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a garment that is lighter, has a higher vapor permeability, and is more comfortable to wear than known prior art garments intended for protection against hot liquids.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the attached drawings and to the detailed description of the invention which hereinafter follows.